Un duro día de entrenamiento
by Volga
Summary: Una orden de Tsunade obliga a Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Shikamaru a hacer un duro entrenamiento. Pero ¿Quien los entrenará?


Ya era de mañana, Naruto acababa de despertar:

_Ahh, que bien he dormido, dattebayo_ - con una sonrisa

Mira el reloj y se da cuenta que es tarde

_¡Rayos, me quedé dormido, si no me apuro llegaré tarde al entrenamiento! _-dijo desesperado

Se duchó, alistó sus cosas y salió

Mientras tanto

_Parece que Naruto llegará tarde_ - suspiró Sakura

_"Naruto-Kun..."_ - dijo Hinata en su mente

_Siempre es así_ - dijo Tenten

_Que problemático es..._ - dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba

En ese momento llega Naruto jadeando:

_Ya llegué chicos, perdón si los hice esperar _

Y todos le gritaron:

_¡LLEGAS TARDE, NARUTO! _

_Lo siento... _- dijo Naruto mientras que se "hacía pequeño"

_Recuerda Naruto; que esta es una orden de Tsunade-sama, no podemos llegar tarde_ - le dijo Sakura a Naruto con aire rudo

_Es verdad, casi lo olvido; ¿Alguien sabe quién nos entrenará?_ - preguntó Shikamaru

_No lo sé... _- respondió Tenten cruzando los brazos

_¡Eso no importa, sólo vamos!_ - dijo Naruto con confianza

--

Cuando llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento "alguien" les da una calurosa bienvenida:

_¡Hola chicos! _

¡¿Eh?! - preguntaron todos

_Soy yo; __**La Hermosa Bestia Verde De Konoha**__: ¡Maiiiiiito Gaaaaaai! _- respondió con una gran sonrisa brillante

_¡¿Gai-sensei?!_ - preguntaron todos con sorpresa

_Así es. ¿Cómo están chicos? _- preguntó

Todos quedaron atónitos

_¿Gai-sensei?_ - preguntó Tenten tímidamente - _¿Lee y Neji no están aquí? _

_Ellos están en una misión_ - respondió el sensei con su típica sonrisa brillante

_A quien le importa el cejotas y el ciego, ¡Vamos a entrenar!_ - dijo Naruto de repente

_Ya que estas tan emocionado, empecemos ya. Y lo primero será...: ¡500 abdominales! _- dijo el sensei

_¡Sííííí!_ - dijo Naruto con brillo en los ojos

Mientras que los demás gritaron:

_¡¿Qué, está loco?! _

_Si no empiezan ya se lo diré a Tsunade-sama _- dijo el sensei con una sonrisa sarcástica

_No sea tan estricto..._ - dijo Tenten con tristeza

Mientras que Naruto trabajaba, todos se quejaban:

_"312-313-314-315..."_ - decía Naruto en su mente

_Que problemático, prefiero dormir _- dijo Shikamaru con aire perezoso

_Esto...es...muy...difícil_ - decía Sakura con dificultad

_A mí no me parece tan difícil porque ya estoy acostumbrada a entrenamientos tan duros _- le dijo Hinata a Sakura

_Pero esto no es tan malo como tu sensei _- le dijo Tenten a Hinata

--

Cuando todos terminaron el sensei les dijo:

_Ok, ya que todos terminaron tienen que hacer 500 lagartijas _

¡Sííííi! - dijo Naruto con energía

_No puede ser... _- dijeron los demás

_Y recuerden que tienen que hacerlo o si no tendré que decírselo a Tsunade-sama_ - dijo el sensei entre risas

--

Al cabo de un rato, cuando todos terminaron Naruto gritó:

_¡Quiero entrenar más! _

_Este Naruto... no puede ser _- dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la oreja - _Es muy problemático, como tu sensei, Tenten _

_Envidio tu sensei... _- le dijo Tenten a Shikamaru

_Como ya son la una pueden almorzar a sus casas_ - dijo de repente el sensei, y añadió: _A las dos tienen que volver para terminar el entrenamiento_

_¡¿Quéééé?!_ - gritaron todos

_Genial, aún no se termina_ - dijo feliz Naruto

Cuando se fueron del lugar del entrenamiento Hinata dijo:

_Tenemos que almorzar algo ligero _

_Es verdad, pero ¿Que puede ser?_ - se preguntó Sakura

_¡Ya se!_ - dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

_¿Que cosa Naruto?_ - le preguntó Tenten

_¡Ramen!_ - respondió Naruto con firmeza

_¡¿Ramen?!_ - se preguntaron todos

_Claro, el Ramen es ligero, ¿verdad?_ - respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

_Te entiendo, pero ¿Ramen de almuerzo?_ - se preguntó Shikamaru

_Eso no importa, vamos a almorzar, yo invito_ - respondió Naruto

_Eso es lo único bueno del día _- dijo Tenten con la gotita

--

Cuando terminaron de almorzar se fueron al lugar de entrenamiento, el sensei los esperaba y les dijo:

_Regresaron a tiempo, espero que hayan almorzado algo ligero _

_¡Claro!_ - dijeron todos

_Muy bien, ahora es el último entrenamiento del día, y es...: ¡Dar 500 vueltas alrededor de la aldea! _- dijo el sensei con llamas en los ojos

_¡Genial! _- dijo Naruto felizmente

_¡El número del día es 500! _- gritó el sensei a carcajadas

Cuando el equipo ninja se puso a trotar "alguien" apareció entre los arbustos:

_¡Buenas! _

_¡Kakashi! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ - preguntó Gai con sorpresa

_Sólo observo como los haces sufrir_ - respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa malvada

_Como quieras... _- dijo Gai con enfado - _Y una cosa; ¿Te gustaría que nos enfrentáramos? _

_¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?_ - preguntó Kakashi distraídamente

_¡No es posible! ¡¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí?!_ - gritó Gai con fuego a su alrededor

_"Que raro es..."_ - dijo Kakashi en su mente con la gotita

_A este paso terminarán después del atardecer_ - le dijo Gai a Kakashi

_Eso no importa, mientras que entrenen bien_ - le dijo Kakashi a Gai

_Entonces a esperar_ - dijo Gai mientras se sentaba a la sombra

_Bien, me voy, me avisas cuando terminen _- le dijo Kakashi a Gai

_Si, si_ - le respondió Gai

--

Al terminar el día, el grupo de ninjas gritó:

_¡Estamos agotados!_

Sin embargo Naruto no parecía agotado y decía:

_El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo genial, quiero que el de mañana sea igual _

¡¿Mañana?! - se preguntaron todos

_Recuerden chicos que el entrenamiento que dijo la vieja Tsunade dura una semana - _les respondió Naruto

_¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!_ -dijeron todos


End file.
